Captain Cutter
Captain Cutter is the main antagonist of Smilingüido in The Invasion. He is the captain of the Cutting Ants, a group of ants destined to destroy forests and harm the environment. In Brazil, he is voiced by Dieter Fuchs. Biography At the beginning of the movie, he orders the Cutting Ants to start causing deforestation. After the news is spread to Queen Formosa by Smilingüido and Piriá, she calls over her bumbling messenger Formidável to bring in Professor Formisã, who proposes to have the Cutting Ants change their ways. Later on, another Friendly Ant spreads the news to everybody else in the colony, causing them to become scared and run away. Professor Formisã then tells him and his minions that without nature, the ants can become selfish if each anthill cannot think about their own interest. After hearing not to destroy anything that has been created, he asks Formisã to assure this. After the latter does so and after hearing that progress has no meaning without love, he and his minions proceed to taunt him for this, after which he orders them back onto the job, telling them that they're doing very well. When Queen Formosa gets nervous about what he and his minions are causing, the same Friendly Ant as before warns his colony about the results caused by the Cutting Ants' invasion, only to be told, "Just be quiet!" Meanwhile, Faniquita dresses up as a superhero named Superfani, claiming that her supersonic scream can drive the Cutting Ants away. She, Smilingüido, Piriá, and Pildas eventually agree to sabotage them while using her screaming as an advantage to keep them up all night. While he is not noticing, Tongo accidentally bites Captain Cutter's leg, before he tells him to be careful with "that thing." Later on, the Cutting Ants make a "deal" to the Friendly Ants not to cut anymore, instead resorting to more important activities. Despite this, Captain Cutter still orders them to cut the forest at nighttime while the Friendly Ants aren't noticing. The next night, a storm is going on, harming the Friendly Ants' territory without the involvement of the Cutting Ants. During the high tides, Tongo goes to rescue Captain Cutter, only for him to tell him to let him go after realizing what is happening. After Formidável becomes scared of "mud monsters" and warns Queen Formosa, she goes out to see them. However, it is shown that they are the main Cutting Ants involved in their job. From there, Formosa proceeds to tell the Cutting Ants that their actions have put the lives of both the Cutting Ants and the Friendly Ants at risk. After they further understand what they have done wrong, they then proceed to change their ways and become kind to the Friendly Ants, with them working to improve their side of the forest. Personality Captain Cutter is the ruthless captain of the Cutting Ants. He always orders them to keep working without stop, even if they don't feel like it. He also makes sure that progress is always carried out during the job. Quotes Trivia *Captain Cutter is the darkest villain in the entire Smilingüido franchise due to him ordering his minions to cause deforestation. Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Homicidal Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Blackmailers